This project proposes to test the hypothesis that angiotensin II stimulates aldosterone production by redistributing intraadrenal blood flow. Information will be obtained by measuring aldosterone, cortisol and androgen in blood obtained during adrenal venography. In addition the project aims to assess whether aldosterone plays a role in protecting the human organism from postprandial hyperkalemia.